fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Faye (Shadows of Valentia)/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversations Level Up Quotes *"It's nice to get stronger." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) *"I'm getting better at reading the enemy." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) *"I feel the Mother's protection." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) *"Hmm... I thought I felt something. (1 stat up) *"I don't need any more muscles, thanks." (0 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I'll grow however I can to keep you safe, Alm." Summary Screen * "You make it look easy, Alm." (Easy victory) * "Alm... I'm so glad you're safe." (Hard victory) * "This is taking a toll on me..." (Fatigued) * "Oh gods... This is terrible." (An ally dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Just leave it to me." (Full/High health) * "Okay, I'm ready!" (Medium health) * "U-uhm...all right..." (Low health) * gasps "Okay." (Full/High health, Prologue) * "What should I do?" (Medium health, Prologue) Upon Being Healed * "You're too kind." * "Thank you." Used Healing Item * "I'd really rather not..." (Disliked) * "That was filling!" (Neutral) * "This is pretty good!" (Liked) * "I could eat this all day!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * gasps ''"Stay back!" * "When did you-?" Enemy Deals 1 or No damage * "This is for Alm!" * "Don't test me!" * "Don't touch me!" (Prologue) Critical * "For Alm!" * "Wrong move!" * "I've had it!" * "No more!" * "Get back!" (Prologue) * "You monster!" (Prologue) * "No!" (Prologue) Finishing Blow * "Gotcha!" * "Hyah!" * "Step aside!" Defeated Enemy * "Look at that!" * ''sighs * "I was taught by the best." * "Did you see that, Alm?" * sighs "There." * "Thank you!" * "I wanna go home." (Prologue) Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (Alm) * giggles "Every time." * giggles "...Oh. Was I staring?" (Others) * "One day, I'll be like you." * "Please watch over me." * "Maybe we can sit this one out." * "That got their attention." * "That was amazing!" * "You're pretty tough." * "I still have much to learn." * "I'm glad you're here." * "Incredible!" * "So strong." * "You're a model to follow." * "I'm very envious." * "I'm so grateful we have you!" Negative Reaction to Allies * "What happened?" * "What have you done?" * "Try and be more careful, OK?" * "Come on. Don't make me worry." * "A-are you hurt?" * "Hey! Watch out!" * "It's all right." * "Don't get too eager." * "Are you alright?" * "Watch yourself." * "We all make mistakes." * "Don't push yourself too hard." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "You'd better do something about those wounds." * "You'd better heal." * "You should heal up." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"Are you used to all this fighting yet, Alm? You always were braver than me. I remember when we were children and those knaves cornered us in the woods. You came to our rescue like a knight in shining armor. Ha ha. Look at you! You're blushing! But it's true. You've always been my knight, you know? Then and now." ;Second Conversation :"I don’t mean to pry, Alm, but I heard you and Celica had a fight. Well, don’t feel bad—you’ve been apart a long time, after all. You can’t expect Celica to understand what’s going through your head. Only someone who’s been with you the whole time could ever truly understand. Someone who knows you so well she thinks exactly as you do. Someone who would do whatever you’d ask…if only you would. Those are the sort of friends you need to keep close." ;Third Conversation :"It’s so cold in the Rigelian Empire— nothing at all like Zofia. When we first left Ram, I never dreamed we would come so far. I hope Ma and Pa and Nana are doing all right without me… I send them letters, you know? Just the other day, I got one back. They said I talk too much about you. They want to know what’s happening with me, not you. But they don’t understand that I AM writing about myself! Or at least I’m writing about what matters to me…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts